


Show Me

by Robiness



Series: Slow Sunrise [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Oral Sex, Post-V7, Smut, they're okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robiness/pseuds/Robiness
Summary: Qrow doesn't think of sex as a 'next level' or a requirement, but he thinks that it would be fantastic if Clover were willing to engage in it with him.[Occurs in the hazy future after Wanna Keep You.][This is a smutty extra chapter, you may skip this if you're uncomfortable with explicit content. You won't have to read this to understand the next installment. This fic may also stand alone.]
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Slow Sunrise [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621939
Comments: 13
Kudos: 107





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be on a RWBY break until late June, but... fuck. Buttfuck.
> 
> I see this as an extra chapter, one where they just have fun and get a break from all the trauma, y'know? It's a... vacation, in a way, and those help with healing, too!

Crossing the continent with eight kids (two hyperactive, two pushovers, one supposed to herd them but always ends up joining, and the last _couple_ constantly surrounded by imaginary hearts), this time with ex-military full of ingrained training yet has never seen a green leaf before... 

...wasn’t as much of a disaster as Qrow thought it would be. 

Well, that wasn’t exactly fair — he knew Clover could handle himself. Hell, Qrow was _relieved_ that there was another, more capable adult around to keep the kids in check. Not that they really needed the supervision most of the time, but it was still helpful and very appreciated support.

Huh. Guess he should give the universe more credit. This one time.

Okay, and the time Clover came back to him miraculously alive.

“Berry for your thoughts?” Clover called, taking his place beside him, holding out some fruit. 

Half of the group had gone out foraging earlier. They still had a good chunk of their supplies from the bigger towns they passed, but Qrow wanted to make sure there was no chance of running out. Life on the road had many unpleasant surprises, even for Huntsmen with his experience. 

“I’m _thinking_...” Qrow raised an eyebrow. “...that those are poisonous.”

Clover quickly retracted his hand, narrowing his eyes at the berries in accusation. Then, he turned the expression back to Qrow. “No, they aren’t,” he said almost petulantly. “Stop _doing_ that.”

“I’ll stop when _you_ stop second-guessing what you bring home to feed us,” Qrow teased, stealing a few pieces and popping them in his mouth. 

Clover reached out and wiped the juice off his chin, scolding. “Hmm… Was that a deflection of my initial question, by any chance?”

The feeling of Clover’s thumb stayed and Qrow tried not to blush like a damned teenager. “Nah,” he assured Clover. “Just thinking about how things are alright. So far.” 

They were under a canopy, a few feet from the edge of the clearing where the kids were camped. He watched Yang and Nora throw berries into each other’s mouths in a messy game of catch.

“Good thing you’re here, huh?” Qrow quickly covered the other man’s mouth. “Yes, yes, I’m doing an okay job, too!”

Clover grinned underneath his palm and very pointedly licked a stripe up the skin. Unfazed and a little amused, Qrow leaned forward, their noses barely touching. 

“A few weeks roughing it and you’ve already forgotten all your fancy-pansy manners,” he commented. The grin dropped, slowly replaced by darkened eyes with a different kind of heat. 

Qrow didn’t know who leaned forward first, but they were kissing. Slow and sensual, the way Qrow had only ever experienced with Clover. _I’m here. You’re here. We both want each other. Everything’s okay._

Clover curled his fingers through Qrow’s hair gently as his tongue ran over Qrow’s bottom lip. Qrow acquiesced, allowing him to deepen the kiss, heat spreading slowly, delicately as they shared the sweetness from the fruit. 

They’ve shared many kisses since Atlas, and those were always light and filled with the tenderness that assured Qrow that Clover did somehow _blessedly_ see Qrow as precious. 

However, Qrow had felt the heat grow hotter and hotter the longer they were travelling. Clover was warm and _solid._ Qrow’s sobriety reawakened more senses than he expected, but then again, so did Clover.

Maybe it was time to be a little more confident, to give a little back— He’s always been game for showing Clover how all this attention and how _he_ himself made Qrow feel— it was overwhelming at first, being this valued, but now that everything's all right at the moment—

_But what if it’s too much for him—_

Choosing to banish the thought before it fully formed, he growled. _I’m allowed to_ want.

Laying out his desire before he lost his nerve _,_ Qrow bit down a little harshly, nibbling on the soft plumpness before reaching out with his tongue to soothe the sting. Clover moaned into his mouth and in turn _tugged_ on Qrow’s hair, and Qrow felt the fire pool in the pit of his stomach as they began the fiery climb from exploring to _devouring_ — 

Gratification making him more eager, he ran his nails down Clover’s scalp, down his neck, smoothing over that muscular chest, urging Clover to _take_ it _,_ take _him—_

A throat cleared, probably not for the first time.

“Fuck,” he gasped, blood instantly going north as they parted. He pressed his forehead against Clover’s thundering heartbeat, both of them trying to catch their breaths. 

Clover kept an arm around Qrow, and Qrow leaned into the vibrations as he spoke. “Miss Schnee,” he greeted, also clearing his throat. Probably Atlesian for ‘This situation is really fucking awkward but unfortunately we have to acknowledge it’.

“I don’t think that’s very proper behaviour, officer,” she said, and her tone made Qrow lift his head to look at her.

“Was that teasing, Ice Princess?” he asked delightedly. “Have we been infiltrated? Or did you eat some of Clover’s mess of a haul?” He ignored the swat on his back.

Weiss’ cheeks were pink, and she put her hands on her hips. “Nothing’s gone wrong, no thanks to you two,” she retorted, pointing a finger in accusation. “And you’re lucky I'm not Nora. Or _Ruby_ , for that matter.”

“Consider it a display of our trust in your capabilities?” 

She shot Qrow an unimpressed look and walked away, muttering. “More like a display of…” 

Clover covered his face in embarrassment, as he fully extracted himself from their shared space. When he didn’t say anything, Qrow shrugged. “Well. That was a thing.”

Clover peeked through his fingers and some of the pink on his cheeks could be seen. It was so unexpectedly adorable that Qrow wanted to slap him. Take him into a chokehold, wrap around his whole being in a deathly squeeze and never let go. 

“Look at me,” Clover accused, though his tone wasn’t completely serious, and his eyes crinkled at the corners. “You’ve made a degenerate out of me.” 

Something soft curled around Qrow’s heart and made it ache in a way he wasn’t prepared to admit. Or was he? His defences were lowest when around Clover and he was smart enough to know that they wouldn’t last much longer before crumbling completely.

Feeling quite affectionate indeed, he ran his index finger down the bridge of Clover’s nose and put his lips against Clover's ear. 

“Not yet,” he breathed with the last dregs of today’s bravery. He walked towards the others in the clearing, running away yet feeling strangely pleased.

* * *

One night, Qrow was standing by yet another treeline, thoughtfully observing their group spread throughout another the glade. Yang, also on guard duty, approached him with a smirk.

“ _Day 28_ ,” she said in a faux deep voice, trying to mimic his rasp. “ _Nothing terrible has happened yet despite my presence. I feel absolutely empty without something to angst about. What is this warmth in my chest? Could it be… love? Would fate really allow me this?_ ”

“Shut up, you.” His lips turned up just a little. 

She punched his arm with a grin of her own and he pretended to wince out of habit. “I’m happy for you,” she said sincerely. “Makes everything seem a little more hopeful, right?” Her eyes gravitated towards Blake sitting across the campfire. She probably didn’t even know she did it.

Like the sap he’s devolved into, he couldn’t help but look at Clover in turn. The man was helping Ren set up their beddings. “Maybe." He shook his head. "Makes it scarier, too.”

"Ah, there it is."

They spent a few moments in silence, basking in the sight of their significant others. 

Then, Yang nudged him. “So…”

“So…?” he repeated, wary.

With a shit-eating grin she probably inherited from him, she made a circle with one hand and repeatedly inserted her opposite index finger into it. “Boned yet?”

Qrow rolled his eyes. “Despite appearances, we aren’t _that_ irresponsible,” he drawled, slapping her hands away dismissively. _Also, we still have to talk about it._

“Huh, and I’ve heard people call you _creative_ or something.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Do you really want to open this topic with me, Yang?” His eyes flicked to Blake pointedly. 

She crossed her arms. “You’re no fun,” she said unhappily. “Nothing’s ever stopped you before, and that’s when I _wasn’t_ interested!”

He poked her cheek, _very_ careful to avoid even _brushing_ against her hair. “It’s different,” he laughed, then grabbed her around the waist. Rough-housing ensued, ending with his elbow digging into her back after she got pushed unto the ground. 

Yang cursed and shoved at him once he released her. She gave him two fingers, and he made kissy noises right back.

After she brushed her front, she sobered. “Just that special, huh?”

Across the firelit clearing, Clover caught his eyes and raised an eyebrow — a silent question: _s_ _hould I be concerned?_ Qrow’s face remained blank, but his heart swelled painfully. 

“Yeah,” he replied, feeling warmth that wasn’t from the fire. 

* * *

Since then, idea pushed itself further and further to the front of his mind. He tried to ignore that his niece was the reason for it.

He _knew_ Clover was interested in him sexually. Qrow sometimes felt him grow hard against his hip when things got heavier than usual. _Definitely_ got hard the last time they made out. 

And, well. Qrow already knew he wanted to have sex with Clover. 

“Clover, wanna fuck?” he asked after they traded goods with a traveling merchant.

There was no other way to say it, really. Qrow had been trying to think of a subtler way to broach the topic, but his nerves shot up when he got to overthinking. Might as well just get to it— after all, he was too old for any skirting around.

Clover choked on the sweet Ren had bought him. “What, _now_?”

 _Hmm, so sex_ is _on the table._

Qrow would've accepted instant rejection with grace, of course, but he couldn't deny feeling giddy that going all the way with Clover was likely.

He smirked. “Of course not. Unless you're game," he leered exaggeratedly, then chuckled. "I just thought that maybe we should talk before doing anything too close to it. Although if you want to help me let off some steam after that fucker—”

"You really shouldn't have threatened the man giving us supplies."

"He was eyeing the pin the _whole_ time," Qrow growled, hand coming up to cover his collar protectively. He got a fond kiss on the cheek for that.

Humming, Clover took on a thoughtful expression. "Do _you_ want to have sex with me?"

"No one else I'd want it with," Qrow admitted easily. "I'd love to, but only if you're comfortable with the idea."

Clover was silent all the way back to camp. Qrow let him be, focusing on distributing lunch to the kids and helping them pack the rest of the newly-acquired goods. He could deal with being patient, and it was better than the two of them making rash decisions.

Sex was just sex, usually, but he knew that it would be different with Clover.

Everything was different with that man.

“Jaune, I’ll do the scouting with Qrow today,” Clover announced. 

Jaune was about to voice confusion at the shift change, but Yang punched him in the stomach. The poor kid wheezed, and just gave a shaky thumbs up at her glare. Weiss snorted, while the rest watched the two adults with interest.

“Let’s go,” Clover nodded at Qrow, looking entirely like the soldier he used to be. 

“Is this whole straight-back, chin-up, hail-Atlas thing supposed to be foreplay?” Qrow joked when they were out of earshot. “Because that’s actually a sure-fire way to wilt my mood.”

Clover snorted, breaking for a moment, before he returned to his serious, on-the-job expression. “Qrow…”

He stopped, sighed, then stepped forward to kiss Qrow with urgency.

Qrow stiffened, but made up for it soon enough with much enthusiasm. _Yep, I can work with this._

Despite the startling shift in mood, it didn’t take long at all before Qrow was suckling at Clover’s pulse point, the life coursing through this man only serving to intensify the experience.

_He’s alive. And he’s mine._

Clover removed his grip on Qrow’s hair and dragged his hands down to squeeze his ass. Qrow moaned, reaching between them to palm at Clover’s crotch. 

He was pushed against a thick trunk, and he rutted back in excitement... until he realized that Clover wasn’t moving anymore.

“Clover, are you okay?” _Oh shit was it too much—_

Clover exhaled, but the frustration seemed to be directed at himself. “I do want you,” he began, finally looking at Qrow, a warm smile nipping any buds of insecurity that popped up. “I want you… quite an embarrassing amount.”

“Keep going,” Qrow teased, earning a fond flick to his ear. 

"If we do this... thoroughly, are you sure you wouldn't mind seeing...?" He gestured to himself.

Qrow felt the confusion radiate from his face. "What? ...Seeing you naked?" He snorted at the thought. "Atlesian prick or not, I've probably wanted to see _that_ since I was tied up in Mantle having to literally look up at you."

Clover took Qrow's hand and placed it palm-first against his heart.

"I meant this," he explained softly. "My injury."

Qrow would be lying if he said that he didn't immediately plummet with guilt, rage and self-loathing at the reminder. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm not going to say that it doesn't upset me anymore," he said, getting nearer for comfort and _to_ comfort. "But your metal bits remind me that you survived, that your heart is beating, that you're far stronger than I ever expected." He buried his nose into the side of Clover's throat. "In the end, it's a part of you and you... you matter to me _completely._ " He managed a small smile. "Like how you carry Harbinger for me, yeah? We're healing together."

Clover tightened his hold on him. "I love you," he said simply, and Qrow latched on to the burst of pleasure the statement gave him.

Snuggling closer, Qrow had to ask, "So is that a yes to frolicking on the forest floor tonight?"

"About that..." Clover began hesitantly, and Qrow groaned. “I just don’t feel comfortable taking you without the proper commodities." 

"You mean lube and condoms?" Made sense. He only had lube in his pack, but it might be running out. "We had those health tests in Atlas."

"Well, we can forego condoms if you're fine with that, but there are also other things... like a proper bed and actual privacy."

Qrow thought about the kids, and nodded. “Privacy would be good. Can we compromise on the bed, though? Lots of secluded enough places out here. Yang can herd the other kids, maybe?" The kids were old enough to manage for a few hours. Most likely mature enough, too.

Clover winced. "I knew you would say that, but I have to tell you that the bed _i_ _s_ the compromise. If I had my way, we'd wait until I can wine and dine you properly before leading you to a properly majestic bed, soft music and flowers all around. You know, to set the mood." His tone was joking, but Qrow knew him enough to see the conviction beneath it.

“Never been the candles and roses type, Clover. My minimum is a dry and clean place and even then, I’ve been done in worse… venues.”

Clover removed himself and started pacing. “That gives me more of a reason to make this a really good memory for you. I want to take care of you, Qrow." 

“You do take care of me, we both know that. But in this case... I’m kinda alright with just your dick. That’s really the only requirement, and I trust that I'll enjoy it." He smirked, licking his lips.

“But—”

"It's not a test, Clover," Qrow reminded, taking his hand. "It doesn't have to be a good enough first time to ensure the next."

"It's not about that..."

Qrow sighed, then squeezed the hand in his. “If that’s how you do things, then fine. Wouldn't want to scare you off with my shameless ways."

“I was in the military, Qrow,” Clover pointed out. “I would’ve been lucky if there was a _handkerchief_ where I had my trysts.”

"Then what's up? We've been dancing around anything more than kissing for weeks. I _know_ we both get into the mood. I thought you wanted this?"

"I do, _but_ ," Clover insisted, crossing his muscled arms. As if that intimidated Qrow. On the contrary, it just made him more eager to get into Clover’s pants. “You're important to me and you deserve to be treated properly!” 

Qrow had to tamp down his impatience. "Clover, you _will_ treat me properly, like _always_. Well, I hope not _too_ properly considering we'll have our dicks out. How many times do I have to say that I don't require special care? Flowers or no flowers, I'm still going to want you to fuck me."

“I just want you to be—” Clover seemed to run out of steam, grimacing. He looked pained, and Qrow wanted to fix whatever was making him look that way.

“Clover, you’re making this more complicated than it should be,” Qrow said, tilting his head to the side. “Is something wrong?”

Clover sighed and squatted on the ground. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Qrow knelt in front of him, pulling his chin up. “Come on, talk to me.”

“It’s... Ever since we left Atlas, I haven’t been able to do much, have I?” He waved away what Qrow was about to say. “I help with the Grimm, yes, but our basic survival depends solely on you. I’m still not up to par on that aspect.” He sighed again. “I can’t really call anyone for resources or back-up anymore, can I? Makes me reconsider my actual skillset,” he muttered.

Qrow pulled him into a chaste kiss. "Hey, you're a leader, and you're good at being one. Yeah, I know the terrain and how to survive it, because I've been travelling all over Remnant since I was born. But you're not incompetent or any other bullshit. You've been training the kids, you're the one handling our rations, making all the internal decisions."

"I just want to give a little bit of comfort back to you."

"You do, I promise... Come on, it's not like you to be so down about yourself." He flicked Clover's forehead. "Negativity, begone."

That made him crack a grin, leaning his weight on Qrow. "You're right. I'm sorry. Must be all this heat getting to me," he laughed.

Qrow was about to make a joke about getting Clover shirtless when he remembered what was said earlier. "I really do want all of you," he reconfirmed, hand over Clover's heart.

Clover lifted the hand up and brought the knuckles to his lips. "Can you _please_ allow that we go somewhere that isn't teeming with bugs or threats of tetanus?"

 _"Fine,_ " Qrow relented, rolling his eyes. "We'll wait for Patch. My sex drive isn’t going to thank you for it, but the bed's there. Might even find some petals — I'd pay good lien to see you raid Tai's flower patches."

 _I guess we gotta lay down for a bit, boy,_ Qrow told his dick. All the fuss would be 100% unnecessary if his partner were anyone else — he would've bailed long ago. But this was Clover, and they both wanted to take care of each other.

“Patch?” Clover repeated with a funny expression.

"Yup. We’ll be on the road for another month or so. I'm warning you now, I'll alternating between humping against you and beating your ass for this.”

Silence.

"Uh, maybe we should reconsider how we define sex, then..."

Qrow burst into laughter. "Even you don't appreciate your own cockblocking!" he pointed accusingly.

"Shush. It seems that I've miscalculated and the original plan might reap less benefits than intended," Clover spoke mostly to himself. 

"Yes, talk dirty to me, Operative." Qrow laughed harder when Clover smacked his shoulder without much force. "I _did_ say your idea of prep was unreasonable."

"Working towards your comfort is perfectly reasonable to me. We just need to rethink our strategy."

"Mhm, let me fast-forward this," Qrow suggested. "How about instead of frolicking on the forest floor, we stick to jerking or sucking each other off? Less messy."

Both of them found the idea satisfactory.

* * *

Their group was around a couple weeks to Patch at most, and they decided to rest at the village Jaune, Nora, Ren, and Ruby had saved from the geist back when Qrow was trailing them to Haven.

Thankfully, the village was still safe and unaffected by the downfall of the kingdoms. Better yet, the mayor remembered the kids and gladly gave all of them accommodation with the promise of food. The kids cheered at the prospect of a home-cooked meal. They ran back to the dining area after putting down their packs in the inn’s rooms. Qrow made a note to leave the staff a huge tip. 

He turned to Clover, who was inspecting the place critically, looking for escape routes, making sure the area was secure, and all that. All the more reason to distract him, even though Qrow just finished doing the exact same thing. 

Their room was the size one would expect from a small-town inn, but there was space for a plant pot in the corner and a double bed with one bedside table. 

A _bed._

 _It would barely fit his height_ , Qrow snickered to himself. _Still, it’d get the job done._ The ‘job’ being debt collection.

Qrow was feeling _very_ lucky, all in all. 

And so, the ambush.

“Is it alright if we stay here for a bit?”

“You want to rest?” Clover smiled, holding out his hand. “I’m not opposed to an afternoon of cuddling, no.”

Qrow reached out and allowed himself to be pulled closer. Broad hands slid down to grab his waist.

“Well, how about something a little more exciting?” Qrow asked, slowly unbuttoning his top, exposing his neck and winking.

Clover visibly swallowed, eyes following the movement. “Oh. Right.”

“Mhmm.” Qrow retreated to unclasp the clover pin from his top and place it on the bedside table carefully. He turned back to the other man and tossed the clothing behind him in favour of looping his arms around Clover’s neck. "Did you forget?"

"Well, no, of course not."

“Are you _opposed_ , soldier?” Qrow breathed into his ear, pulling Clover’s arm back to his waist. He lightly humped against Clover’s front. "We do have that bed you required. Sooner than expected, too."

Finally, Clover reacted. He blinked once, then gently pushed Qrow away to get to the door. Dejection reared its ugly head in Qrow’s chest, because _he was wrong, so fucking wrong and the walls were coming straight back—_

Clover locked the bedroom door and rushed back to give him a bruising kiss. 

Qrow gasped, and Clover took that as an invitation for his tongue to seek his. Qrow was backed unto the bed before his knees buckled and he collapsed into it. 

Clover got on all fours to crawl over him, leaning down so that their mouths could meet again. 

“That’s a no, I guess,” Qrow panted, once Clover moved on to attacking his neck. His only reply was a bite where his neck met his shoulder, drawing encouraging moans. He pulled at Clover’s vest roughly, and when the other was too slow, he ripped the fabric apart. 

Clover laughed, and still impatient, Qrow rolled them over so that he was on top. 

“You’d think this wasn’t long overdue or something,” he scolded, grinding his dick down on Clover’s. He leaned over, tongue trailing from the metal of the past injury up to Clover’s collarbones. He ended that journey nibbling on the curve of a reddened ear. 

“It’s perfect timing, really.” Clover thrust up while both hands pulled Qrow's pelvis down, making both of them shudder at the sensation. “This way I get to savour you, treat you properly.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Qrow trailed kisses back down Clover's body. He nuzzled the metal bits, stroked the happy trail lovingly, moving south until his face was level with the tent of Clover’s pants. He unbuttoned the offensive barrier, pulling it down to Clover’s thighs. Commando as always, the throbbing dick was easy to grab on to. He nosed along the erection, inhaling the musk that never failed to triple his arousal.

Qrow then gave an experimental lick, making Clover’s hips jerk. He fixed his mouth over the head, swirling his tongue around, moving down to wet the shaft. 

“Qrow—ah! _Qrow…_ ” He felt hands land on his hair, but then retreat. He reached up in protest, making the grip return. He wondered if he could get Clover to roughly fuck his face. His dick throbbed at the thought, begging for attention. He unzipped his pants and gave his length two agonizing strokes before stopping.

 _Face-fucking postponed._ He wanted this to last. 

For a while, he alternated between taking as much as he could in his mouth, then releasing the hardness to slurp around it. “Your cock’s as big as the rest of you,” he murmured into the flesh, relishing Clover's heavy breathing above him and all the involuntary twitches.

_Mine._

Clover’s cock left his mouth with a pop. He gave a final loving lick on the glans, then rose up to where he could meet Clover’s teary eyes.

“Qrow,” Clover pleaded, latching unto him, pulling him down for a desperate kiss. Their tongues caressed each other, uncaring of where the spit was spreading, merely trying to meld, to devour, to _fuck._ Unfortunately, Qrow needed to pull away for a moment to kick off his pants.

“This is too one-sided,” Clover complained, before manoeuvring them both on their sides, facing each other. Qrow curled his fingers into soft brown hair as Clover’s mouth returned to his throat. Clover had been growing his hair out, making it perfect for pulling, especially once he slid a hand between them to run over Qrow’s nipple. Qrow quivered, pushing his chest out to chase the sparks as he tugged on the strands.

Emboldened by Qrow’s reaction, Clover idly played with the hardened nub and licked a stripe up the other. 

“Ah! Fuck, fuck—” 

Qrow felt Clover grin, but could do nothing but hold on and hump against the cock slotted beside his. The friction was fucking amazing, but this little romp would be over soon if they didn’t talk now. 

“Clo—Clover, how do you want this?” he managed to ask. “Oh fuck—Clover!”

The stubborn man stopped and looked at him. “What do you mean?” he replied, restraint barely there.

“Who gets dicked?” Qrow groaned when Clover’s shifting made his hips quake. 

Clover gave him a chaste kiss. “That’s not very romantic.” 

Qrow grabbed more of Clover’s hair and pulled him forward until they were panting into each other’s mouth. “If you don’t answer, I swear I’m going to tie you down and ride you until you cry.”

Teal eyes widened, and Qrow felt a smirk grow. “Like that, don’t you?”

“I don’t have any lube.” Clover’s tone was concerned, but he was sitting up, searching the room as if magical lubricant would appear to save him. "I was honestly waiting for Patch."

Fond, Qrow ran a finger down his back. “I do. Pocket of my pants.”

Clover stood up and grabbed the cloth, giving Qrow a perfect view of his ass. _My turn next time_ , he promised himself cheekily.

“Your pants?” Clover returned with the small bottle of oil. “Someone was prepared.”

“Someone _had_ to be. You really thought I could wait until Patch?”

Once he was kneeling on the bed, Clover uncapped the bottle and drizzled a little on his fingers. He rubbed his fingers together to warm it up, while Qrow grabbed a pillow to place under his hips. 

“Are you sure about this?” Clover asked in concern. “We can switch.”

“Nope, me first. Don't forget, we always have next time, and the time after that, and the time after that…”

The expression on Clover’s face then was so soft and bright that Qrow felt the back of his eyes prickle. “Come on, get on with it,” Qrow murmured, fingers encircling Clover’s wrist. “Just go a bit slow. I’ve been fingering myself but I haven’t had anything more than that in a long time.”

“Is that why the oil’s half-gone?” Clover asked, licking his lips. Before Qrow could complain about the delay, he pushed Qrow’s thighs apart. The vulnerable position triggered some internal screaming from his survival instincts, but it was easy to ignore.

Clover eased one finger into his ass, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He would've seen adoration radiating from Qrow's face if he glanced up, but he was busy opening Qrow up with the utmost care. 

_I love you,_ Qrow admitted inwardly, although Clover _must_ already know. It must be obvious to the whole of Remnant. Hell, even Callows needed only one look.

_Shit, backtrack, backtrack—_

Just as he was about to get distressed by the memory, Clover had two fingers pressing against his prostate.

“ _Fuck,_ Clover.” His hands twisted on the sheets as the assault continued and he felt his precum drip. “Ahh, please, _please—_ ”

“Hey, hey,” Clover said with a smile, rubbing his leg soothingly. “I got you, okay?”

Qrow inhaled right before the fingers inside him scissored and he moaned at the burn. “ _More._ ”

He felt kisses all over the side of his knee as Clover worked through the last of the prep. All the while he was fighting tears, not because of any pain, but because he felt he _full_ and _overwhelmed_ and _Clover, Clover, never leave me._

“I’m ready,” he whispered, finding the strength to switch their positions and climb on top. 

Clover grabbed his ass and squeezed. Breathing hitching, he took the very hard, very _hot_ cock in hand so that he could line it with his hole.

His thighs trembled as the head entered, Clover’s hands moving all over him, _consuming_ him. 

“You’re doing so well, Qrow,” Clover whispered, kissing him deeply. “You feel so good, you’re _amazing—_ ” The praise went straight to his cock, and he whimpered, resisting the urge to slam down in one go.

Once he _finally_ bottomed out, he felt a tear escape him. He lifted his hips, then let gravity take him once more. 

He and Clover both gave a strangled groan. 

Qrow repeated the motions again. And again. And again. 

“I’m so full, _fuck_ ,” he moaned, trying to angle it towards his prostate. “Clover—”

Clover latched a mouth on his nipple again, making him wail to the ceiling. A thumb pressed against his pulse point, rising and falling with Qrow’s body.

He looked down and whimpered when he saw teal eyes staring at where the cock repeatedly stuffed his ass as if entranced. " _Clover..._ " Breathless, his fingers fluttered over the hand around his throat, his throat gasping a warning.

Immediately letting go, Clover caressed his hip apologetically before gripping him with both hands. He rested their foreheads together, noses brushing. Being so close to Clover— their mouths not even touching, content with stealing each other's breaths, with existing on the same _searing_ plane— was making Qrow delirious with want.

When the rhythm of Qrow's riding stuttered Clover took over, pounding into him, fingers digging in _hard_. Qrow shuddered, sobbing at every thrust in a manner he’d find embarrassing later. For now, he allowed both Clover and his emotions to assault him over and over again, bringing him closer and closer to the peak. 

Qrow pressed their temples together, ignoring the sweat and the overpowering heat. “I love you,” he whispered into Clover’s ear. “Not—ah! Not just because of this. I _really_ love you.”

Clover thrust upwards with an aborted shout, releasing his spend into Qrow. After getting completely milked, he slipped out, making Qrow cry out in yearning for the same release.

 _Thank the Brothers,_ Qrow thought when fingers filled his hole. He failed to form any other thoughts at all when his cock was engulfed by a calloused hand that began to _pump._

 _"You're so beautiful, Qrow, how are you so—_ "

Hips canting jerkily to chase the torturous dual pleasure, Qrow's hand joined Clover's in trying to get himself over the edge.

“Come on, Qrow, you’ve been excellent, you deserve to come—”

His entire body rippled. He felt like his veins were injected with electric Dust, lava pooling low inside, light blinding his eyes. His entire being was sparking, racing for more of the pleasure, _aching_ for it—

Clover's fingers found his prostate, and Qrow _dissolved._ Cum spilled unto his belly, his body stilling completely. It felt like his transformations, he felt like he was flying again.

This time, someone was there to catch him when he landed.

When he came down from the high, Clover carefully pulled his fingers out, taking care not to move Qrow’s body too much as he settled it into the mattress.

“I’m definitely hungry now,” Qrow told the ceiling after he found his voice. Clover chuckled and reached for their packs. 

Qrow watched with mild interest as he took out a jug and proceeded to wet a small towel. When Clover wiped at the mess between his legs and on his abdomen, he hummed his appreciation. Clover leaned over to kiss his cheek before leaving to get rid of the soiled cloth. “Want me to go get some food from downstairs?” he offered.

Qrow smiled to himself. “A gentleman. Must be my lucky day.”

Clover stood over him, somehow back in his trousers. “I don’t think what we did or what I want to do to you in the future, could count as gentlemanly in any way.” He stroked Qrow’s forehead lovingly. “I’m bringing back a lot of water. How does the largest sandwich I can make sound for food?”

“Food from you that isn’t potentially poisonous? Now I _know_ I’m blessed.”

“ _Qrow._ ”

“Shhh,” Qrow said, curling into the pillows. “I know I said I was hungry, but it can wait. Did you change your mind about cuddling?”

As expected, Clover relented without any further convincing needed, pressing his back against Qrow’s front. He was _always_ down for lazy lie-ins, despite his very military protests — Qrow’s food comment probably just sent his lover’s penchant for duty into overdrive. 

“Silly,” Qrow murmured, throwing an arm around Clover’s side, right below where the prosthetic ended. “I hope you don’t try to leave me after every time we have sex.”

Clover protested, then apologised profusely, but Qrow was too drowsy to actually pay attention besides shushing him again. He lifted his head one last time to drop a kiss on Clover’s temple. 

His eye caught the clover pin glinting in the sunlight streaming through the window, and he smiled, falling asleep to the sound of Clover’s heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to promise that no one was outside that door this time. 
> 
> My draft for the next part is entitled "Fuck You Tyrian Callows, Burn In Hell" ...I'm tempted to keep that working title even if there's already an official one that matches the rest of the series ahaha.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr ([robiness](https://robiness.tumblr.com/)) to witness my mess. Sometimes I give updates regarding fics there <3


End file.
